The Melody of Darkness
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Team Natsu go on a mission but their mission has already been completed by a mysterious girl and her opposite twin butler. They end up coming with Team Natsu to the guild. You decide pairings for all of them! Even you could make up an OC to fall in love with my OC! Have fun trying to figure out Scarlet's secret. It's a long story!
1. Chapter 1

[The Melody of Darkness]

Chapter 1

Pairing:

OC x ?

OC x ?

NaLu

GruVia

Main Characters:

Team Natsu, Scarlet (OC), James (OC), Noah (OC), Raven (OC).

Lucy POV:

I walked happily to the guild holding my precious snowman/dog, Plue, which some people in the town that don't now who I am found odd. I opened the guild only to reveal fighting, the smell of beer and a master crying over his destructive guild. After the guild calmed down a bit, Team Natsu walked up to me.

"Luce, we need to do a job! I'm bored! Please!" I instantly agreed because of my, pain in the ass, rent.

"Yeah, sounds good, lets go look." Grey said shirtlessly. (I made a new word!)

"Agreed." Erza said even coolly. We walked over to the job board and looked for the one with the most pay. Grey grabbed one that was worth 5,000,000, I gawked at the pay. We each get 1,000,000 and then 1,000,000 goes to the guild to help master out a bit. I told the team about the way we should split it but Happy wanted 1,000,000 to buy fish but we ignored him. Than I thought of something and sweat-dropped.

"Maybe we should read it..." I pointed out. I took the piece of paper from Grey's hand and began to read it out loud.

Job:

PLEASE HELP! A DARK GUILD CALLED DEVIL'S CLAW HAS BEEN TERRORIZING MY TOWN FOR MANY YEARS NOW! PLEASE HELP FAIRY TAIL! PLEASE HELP! COME TO SARIA TOWN- (Dedicated to someone I'm banned to see...) -AND SAVE US!

Pay: 5,000,000 and a silver key.

"Sweet! A key!" I yelled out.

"When should we go?" Erza asked with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Maybe later tonight, we can catch a train, get a hotel and that get rid of the guild tomorrow. Lets split up and pack and meet up at 6?" Grey suggested. (It's 4:30 right now)

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled and ran out of the guild with his cat by his side. Everyone else said their goodbyes and split up as well. We all came back all packed, including Erza's giant thing of suitcases. They all ran onto the train.

After awhile 3 of the four fell asleep, while a certain dragon slayer tried to get comfy on Lucy's lap to try and stop the motion sickness. We got to the town and instantly found a hotel and got a room. It had two beds, a couch and a floor. Erza and I called the beds, Grey quickly called dibs on the couch leaving a pissed Natsu.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?!" I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas and plopped onto the bed. I got all comfy before I answered his question.

"The floor." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

No One's POV:

Erza shot out bed along with Natsu when they smelt something interesting, that Natsu was very farmiliar with, smoke. She looked to Natsu thinking he did it but he was quickly found not guilty. They woke Lucy and Grey up and ran outside only to see they mayor's house on fire. They instantly ran to it. They found a pile of unconscious people a safe distance from the burning mansion. They knew someone had to be in there so they ran inside. They split up to find and more survivors. They all ended up running into the same door at the same time. They could here singing on the other side. The voice sounded like it belonged to someone young, but it was elegant and beautiful. After a minute of waiting to see if the song ended they barged in to see a 13 year old girl, with white hair and piecing red eyes, being poured tea by a man that looked just like her but with black hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a short Black Lolita dress while the boy was wearing a tail coat. (LIKE SEBASTIAN'S FROM BLACK BUTLER!) The were complete opposites... She closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea but opened them after a minute to see the dumbfounded fairies. She looked at them emotionlessly.

"Why are you here?"

"To Defeat the Dark Guild Devil's Claw!" Natsu yelled.

"I completed that job for you, you may thank me." They all sweat-dropped.

"Thank-you...?" Lucy said sweat-dropping at the little girl's words. She winced as a flame touched her skin. The boy waves his hand and the flames disappeared instantly.

"What about the jewels?! And where's the dark guild?!" Grey shouted. She pointed to a pile of ashes and clothes and threw a large bag at them and when they opened it they found all five million jewel and the silver key.

"I have no need for such frivolous things. Including those weak, pathetic excuses for mages." Lucy looked to the castle like mansion and looked to them with sad eyes.

"Was this your home?" Scarlet looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I have no need to answe-"

"Onee-sama! Onii-sama! Where are you?!" A little boy ran into the room. He looked 8ish with silver hair. He had one blue eye and one red eye. The girl suddenly had emotions in her eyes and let the boy hug her legs.

"Hush, it's all right now." She smiled at smile kindly which calmed the boy but suddenly he collapsed. She put a hand to his forehead and gasped.

"He's burning up!" She looked to Fairy Tail with pleading eyes. "Please help him... Please..." She stood up and bowed to Team Natsu, who were shock by the sudden dramatic scene. They ran over and Erza tried to touch the younger boy but was only block by the butler/brother.

"Don't touch them, I would recommend you just let her take him to you facility." The butler said bluntly. Erza nodded and looked to the girl. She handed the sick child to the butler and fiddled with her cross chokie (Rosario + Vampire Rosary!) They all ran out off the smoking mansion. They instantly got tickets for the next train to Magnolia. He was only getting worse. They got back to the guild and Natsu practically kicked down the door.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled. The new found three were behind team Natsu, they hid their magical presence.

"Yes Natsu-San?!" She ran up to him.

"Help them!" He pointed to Lucy and Grey, so the guild was confused. Lucy and Grey moved aside and there behold, a pretty girl with cold dead eyes, a handsome, overprotective butler and a sick little boy. Wendy ran up to the boy and felt his forehead which made the mystery girl flinch.

"He'll be alright but we need to treat him now before anything gets worse, follow me." Wendy went upstairs and the girl whispered something in the butler's ear and took the boy from his arm and ran to the girl they went into the infirmary and suddenly Team Natsu was shot with ten thousand questions. Like "Who are they?!" "Are you friends?!" "Where did they come from?!" And "Are they here to join?!". The butler glared at all of them and the instantly shut up.

"My twin will answer those, not them." The butler said bluntly, he looked to the demon barmaid and walked up to her.

"May I use your kitchen?" He asked politely. She was dumbfounded by the current situation so all she could do was give him a quick nod. He eyed the kitchen and walked in. The girl came out without the young boy and descended down the stairs. She sat at one of the table and was instantly served tea and scones by her opposite twin. Team Natsu walked up to them.

"Now, who are you?" Erza demanded.

"You should really try saying please. My name is Scarlet Angelica Rose, and this is my twin, James Alexander Rose, and as for the boy upstairs, he is our younger brother, Noah Dark. He doesn't prefer to use our last name." Lucy gasped at the mention of their last name.

"You mean THE Rose family?" She looked at her in boredom.

"Yes . Now come at me with all your questions." She took a sip of her tea. Then, hell began.

"How old are you?" Levy asked.

"Secret."

"Why are your pupils like a cat's?"

"That's a secret."

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

"I suppose."

"What did you do before coming here?"

"I was a spy, agent, singer and noble and the rest is a secret as well."

"Where are your parents?" She flinched at that question.

"The we're murdered by one of my servants." Then the main question was asked.

"What kind of magic do you use?" She smiled.

"Secret."

"What about him?"

"Say anything and I'll kill you here and now." Scarlet said bluntly. This made him flinch but smile right afterwards. He went on one knee and kisses her hand.

"As you wish, my bloodied queen. No matter how many people you kill, no matter how much blood you shed, no matter the amount of innocent you torture, I will be forever be at your side, and I will be eternally faithful to you." He said. Most of the girls were either jealous of Scarlet or praising him. The scene looked like one of a prince and a princess, besides the fact that their related.

"Why is your magic a secret Scarlet-San?"

"Because I said so." She stood up and walked up to Mary-Jane with James right behind her, following her like a shadow.

"May we have our guild stamps?" She nodded and picked it up and was about to ask what color but was interrupted.

"I want mine black, right here." She pointed to her upper right arm.

"And he wants his white right there." She points to his upper left arm. Mary-Jane stamped them hesitantly and Scarlet giggled a bit.

"You just let some one in your guild without discussing it with your master..." She giggled some more.

"That was a foolish move, correct Scarlet-sama?" The James said.

"Indeed. Maybe you should discuss it with your master first." They removed their own guild marks easily which made Mary-Jane gasp.

"Only people as powerful or for powerful than master should be able to do that! I'll go talk to him right now though." She ran up the stairs. Scarlet sighed.

"I'm bored now."

"Studies?" Her opposite twin asked.

"No."

"Finish your tea?"

"No."

"Fight a Fairy?" She gave a small innocent, yet completely sinister smile.

"I'm happy you said something that struck my interest, brother." She stood up. "I want to fight her." She pointed at Erza and the guild sweat-dropped.

"Yes, I would live to spare with you." Erza said coolly. "But lets go outside."

"But of course." She followed her. Master came out with Mary-Jane. Most of the people betted on Erza winning, but Master, Mary-Jane and James betted on Scarlet.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

They were in a field, with a bench to the side. Scarlet pulled out a cookie from nowhere, closed her eyes and started eating. They all sweat-dropped. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Strike as you please." She continued eating. Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and summoned 100 swords. Scarlet didn't even look up, she just sat there eating. All the swords shot at her and she still didn't budge. A big cloud of dust went up when Erza shot the swords at her when it cleared Scarlet wasn't there. The scone was the only thing there. They suddenly felt a dark, sickening dark power. A shadow in the shape of Scarlet appeared behind Erza.

"Darkness wasn't the element I chose." She whispered sinisterly in her ear but you could hear the loneliness. She kicked Erza in the back, sending her flying into a tree at the end of the field. The force of the kick alone was enough to knock the mighty Titania out. She walked over to Titania and touched her face gently.

"James, aid Titania-San..." She stood up with a lonely look in her eyes. James walked up to Scarlet instead and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen.

"I made sure I killed him!" She yelled at him. "That man should be dead!" James put a finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. Luckily no one heard. She nodded and walked towards the group while her twin aided Erza. She walked up to the short master, crouched down to his height and looked deep into his eyes as if reading him like a book.

"Your soul, fears, personality and even appearance are just as they said. Amazing." She stood up and look down at him.

"I humbly ask to join your guild, Dreyar Mackarov-dono." She bowed a bit. she was suddenly so polite. He gave a devious smile.

"If you keep wearing those short dresses." She kept her head bowed.

"If that is what it takes," she smiled at him. Lucy walked up to them.

"Scarlet-San what was the song you were singing in the fire?" Lucy asked. This made the guild go quiet while thinking "Why would she be singing in a fire?". She looked up at her.

"Did you enjoy my singing?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Of course!"

"Thank you. You should feel very proud of yourself." Scarlet said.

"Why...?" Lucy asked confused.

"I grant permission to refer to me as 'Rosie-chan' or 'Scar-chan'." She said emotionlessly.

"Well Rosie-chan, can you sing me another song?" A drunk Cana jumped in.

"You the stage~!"

"Are you sure?"

"Duh!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, it's better than Gajeel." Gray pointed out.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

"We shall join your guild than that is what I shall do." She motioned James over and they got there guild stamps where they did before. (See chapter one)

"Now what song shall I sing?"

**FUCKING MAKE ME OC'S! AND VOTE FOR THE SONG SCARLET WILL SING! DO IT! **

**REVEIW SAYING 'A Rose is Shrouded in Poison Thorns' OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! **

**Gomendisai! I know you all hate me but I only got one review! I thought I was loved more... *Sniffle* If I don't get a review soon I think I'll cry... You don't want me to cry, do you? I just started school~! It was... Horrible! Everyone hates me! I know it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Never mind, you don't get to pick the song. Because I want to keep writing! ;P ... Hey... The awkward moment where you have 0 friends... This chapter is dedicated to xAwAkEnEdxGoDx! Chapter 3!

"Now, what song shall I sing?"

"Um..."

"I have decided." Scarlet walked onto stage and bows."My True Self." She waits but takes a deep breath.

'Why does my heart want to

Ache from crying

Whenever I seem to think of you

Why do I hate myself so much

I don't want to live anymore

People stare at me

Point their fingers

And they laugh at me

What am I doing wrong ?

To deserve this kind of pain

Why do I breathe?

I can't recall the point of it

If I stopped breathing

The pain would end

I wish someone would help me

Save my heart from this

Never ending loneliness

Even if I just pretend

I just want..

Someone to find me

And love me

Why do I feel empty

And so lonely

My heart is starting

To break in two

Why do I try so hard to fit in

Just to push everyone

In this world away

If I were to vanish

From this world

Without leaving traces

Of myself

I can bet there isn't

Anyone who would shed

A single tear for me

All I simply want

Is another soul

who can laugh with me

And cry with me tonight

My heart's crying out

Crying out

Now my heart's overflowing

With sadness' (Story of my life...)

She stopped singing and sighed. The guild was silent.

"Was it not to your liking?" She looked confused. Lucy started clapping and the rest of the guild did as well while staring at her in awe.

"Good job Rosie-chan!" Lucy yelled. Scarlet put her emotionless mask back on.

"Thank you, Heartifilia-San." She walked off the stage and to request board.

She grabbed a request that said this.

'I have recently been watching a local orphanage and I think thing are happening in there that the world is unaware of. Please come help! It's is happening in Okami Village. Please infiltrate the orphanage and if this is correct, stop the problem!

Pay 500,000 yen.'

"Tch, I rather be killing a demon and getting payed more." She said bluntly.

'But you'd be killing your own kind, and you we're the one that said that you needed to stop killing and remain in hiding until THAT MAN passes to another continent.' A male voice rang throughout her head.

"I guess..." She walked up to Master and showed him the request. He approved it and she now walked up to James.

"We're leaving."

"Of course, my bloodied queen." He kissed her cheek and she disappeared. She landed outside Okami Village and instantly beat herself up to look like an orphan. After ripping her clothes and dirtying herself, she walked to the orphanage, limping. She opened the front door and walked up to an adult male.

"This is Okami Orphanage, right?" She said innocently looking down at her wobbly legs.

"Yes..." The man said faking concern.

"May I please... Um..."

"Live here?"

"Yeah..." She said still looking at her legs. She fell over pretending to let her knees give out. "Can you help me sir, I want to meet the other people after taking a bath..." She said weakly.

"Of course sweetie." He said with false kindness.

"Thank you..." He escorted her to the bathroom. She walked in and turned on the water. She snapped her fingers and her injuries began to heal. She got in the hot water and took a long bath. She got out and put in the white dress they provided. It was 20 centimeters above the knee and it had thin straps. She dried her hair and walked out to the man who was waiting in the lobby.

"Ah your done. Come, it's dinner time, lets go meet everyone."

"Hai~!" She said faking happiness. 'Stupid old man...' She smirked evilly on the inside.

Scarlet POV:

I walked into a room filled with depressed looking children. How odd. Maybe that man was right. There were two long tables in the room. I pretended to be innocent by hiding from there eyes behind the stupid old man. The man laughed. He pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with blond hair and handsome violet eyes. I acted shy and looked to the ground and walked over to him. I looked up at him and smiled falsely.

"Hello sir, I'm Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you." He didn't respond. 'Idiot.' I poked his arm.

"Can you tell me how it works here mister?" I asked quietly. He still didn't respond. I poked the other boy on her left.

"Um, how does it work around here? Can you tell me?" She asked nervously. He smiled kindly.

"We usually stay here but we can go out to certain places."

"Thank you... Uh..." She didn't now his name.

"Zane." He said calmly.

"Well thank you Zane! I want to go outside! Do you want to come with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have things to... Uh... Do..." He said hesitantly. 'Maybe they are using these children as test subjects. I guess I'll look into their worst memories.' I looked to a young girl and searched into her memories. I saw her strapped down to a table. Men in white lab coats had needles and blades ready. They injected 13 needles into her. I saw the man that supposedly helped me there in a lab coat as well. I stopped looking and looked down at my feet.

"I want to go for a walk..." I said emotionlessly. I walked over to the little girl and began to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't let you suffer anymore. I've come to save you... So please... Smile..." I walked away leaving a shocked little girl. She ran after her and hugged her legs.

"Arigato, angel-san!" She said happily.

"Please, I'm anything but an angel of light. But I am a fallen angel, but I won't disobey god any longer. Maybe... Just maybe, he'll take me back..." I pushed the little girl away and walked outside. The child watched me from the window. I sighed. I went to the edge of the forest that was near the orphanage. I sat beneath a tree. The man from before came up to me.

"I'm glad you finally came outside." He said while licking his lips lustfully. I had to keep my cover. I looked to the ground and twiddled my thumbs. He pinned me up against the tree and forcefully planted a kiss on my lips. The little girl saw me struggling. She ran back to the room and went to Izayoi and Zane.

"Fallen Angel-oneesan! David-I niisan, he kissed Fallen Angel-oneesan, when she didn't want him to..." (She's a little kid so she doesn't get any of that kind of stuff.) Zane stood up and ran outside but was quickly followed by Izayoi. They saw me trying to run away. That when I decided. I'll just kill everyone but the orphans. I kicked the man in the stomach and I put my personality the way it should be, evil and sinister. I stepped on the man'a head. The heel of my shoe dug into it. I took of my ring and a disgusting amount of dark magic was released.

"Now, why don't you cry out to your little friends, you pathetic old man." I said coldly. "Now die!" Shadows came from the ground but I stopped them when I heard that idiot grunts and the little girl's screams.

"Make another move and we'll kill them!" I froze. They have the advantage. The idiot and Sarianna (that's the little girl's name) were being held captive. I put the ring back on and the magic presence left. That blondie looked to a candle at the little place that these people had for meditation. A power awoke in him. Unlike anything I had ever seen. He said one simple word, but it cause destruction yet saved their lives from anymore torture.

"Burn." He said. Fire exploded everywhere, I protected the children from the blast but not myself. I was sent into a tree, and the world that was painted orange with fire, faded to the color that seems to surround my heart and soul where ever I go. Black


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's short, so be quiet. *cough* Kami-kun *Cough*. Forgetting that, I would appreciate your OC's. Thank you!

Scarlet POV:

I woke up. Everyone was unconscious. I took off my ring and my wounds began to heal. But I didn't stop my head from throbbing in pain. 'It seems that it's back...' I sigh. I look over to the unconscious Izayoi and sighed again. I eventually brought all of the children to a NORMAL orphanage before they woke up. I looked over to the still unconscious Izayoi. I threw him over my shoulder and started walking. 'Im not sure if he can handle teleportation...' After a few miles threw the forest I collapsed over. 'I can't show him my real power, then he won't come and he might be hurt...' I laid there on the ground with Izayoi laying on my back. I fell asleep even under his crushing weight.

No One's POV:

Izayoi saw a little girl about 2/3 of his size underneath him. He quickly got and that awoke the girl. She grabbed the katana she had been carrying around and ripped it out of it's cover. She pointed it at his throat. Her vision cleared and she put the sword away. She stood up.

"My apologies..." Scarlet bowed to him. "It seems I haven't shown you my best hospitality..." She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Can you walk on your own Izayoi?"

"H-how do you know my name." Izayoi asked cautiously. She smiled kindly at him and put out her hand to shake.

"I'm not like those men. Don't worry please. You may be hurt so let's continue to my guild, okay?" She said in a sweet voice. All he could do was nod. They began walking down the trail in an awkward silent. She looked to him.

"We'll be getting to the train station soon. By the way, my name is Scarlet and I already know you." She smiled kindly. They saw a town. She opened the suitcase she was holding and pulled out a cloak and out it on. She took his hand and pulled him through the town. They got to a train station and got one adult ticket and one child's ticket since Scarlet could pass as a 12 year old. They got onto the train after waiting and choose a seat in the back of the train. She shut the door between them and the aisle. She sat down and pulled off her hood. She winced at the pain of her headache increasing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." She smiled at him.

"Where are we going, Scar-chan?" He asked. She had a surprised expression but smiled.

"Magnolia, it's where my guild Fairy Tail is. You're going there so either my brother or the sky maiden (Wendy) can treat you." He nodded. She rubbed her eyes innocently and yawned.

"Make sure no one sits with us, Kay?" He nodded. She leaned against the window and fell asleep. She had a pain expression on her face. He just stared at her in worry. They reached Magnolia but she continued to sleep. He shook her gently so she woke up. She almost grabbed her katana until she saw two violet eyes staring at her. She removed from the katana's handle. She stood up but stumbled over. Izayoi caught her by her waist quickly. She regained her composure and stood. He removed his from her hand blushing. She put the hood back on and led him off the train. After about 10 minutes of walking they made it to the guild. Scarlet put her emotionless face back on. She opened the door to reveal partying. James was totally drunk for some reason. Noah was sitting at the bar with a bored look on his face and we all know what the rest of the guild was doing. Fighting, but when she opened the door they quieted down and looked at the unknown man who was holding Scarlet's hand. James got possessive and went to pry her away from him but fell over from being intoxicated. She smiled at the overwhelmed Izayoi and led him to the bar. Noah's jaw dropped when she saw her sister smile like that. He got a furious look in his eyes. He ran at them at an unnatural speed and grabbed his sister's katana and tried to stab it threw Izayoi's shoulder but instead it went through Scarlet's shoulder. He let go of the sword realizing what he had done and fell to the ground. Scarlet looked unaffected but the guild ran around her.

"Scar-chan! Are you okay!" He looked at the sword freaking out. She him a confused look but then looked down at the sword. She just pulled it out and set it on the ground. Wendy ran over to her to look at the wound. it was gushing out blood. She pushed Wendy gently away to cowering Noah. She crouched down to where he has and pulled him into a hug.

"Noah, the sword may have hurt but knowing you were the one that did it hurt me more than any blade possibly could..." She stood up and smiled gently at him. "Knowing the little brother who is the reason I'm alive hurt me, kills me more than you could ever imagine. This feeling I have right now Noah, it pure and utter pain, and the fear that you'll leave me like everyone else did." Her vision goes blurry and she falls over. Her face looked pale. Noah went over to her and started shaking her but she wouldn't move. The guild just stared unaware of what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! GIVE THEM TO ME! NOW!**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me obviously. If it did, then I would be the main charecter and Lucy would be fucking badass!**

**Scarlet's POV:**

_"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Where are you! I'm scared!" Young Scarlet yelled. Flames raged all around. An unknown man with black hair and red eyes held his arms out to her. Her ran into his embrace._

_ "I'm sorry... My beloved Scarlet..."_

**No One POV:**

Scarlet shot out of bed. A cold sweat dripped down her face. She looked around for her katana but it wasn't there. She frantically went for the door, only to be blocked by Team Natsu. She let out an angered growl, much like Natsu's. She went and sat on the bed looking at the ground.

"Where is the suitcase that I had? And the katana." They look confused not knowing what she was talking about. She got up and stumbled towards the door, using the wall for support. Natsu tried to push her back on the bed. She tried to dodge him but winced at the large gash in her shoulder. She kicked Natsu's shin making him fall to the ground. Scarlet continued for the door. Mumbling to herself. She looked at her clothes to see she was in her nightgown. She blushed a deep red which made Lucy chuckle.

"W-w-w-who c-changed m-m-my c-clothing?!" She said flustered.

"I think Erza or Wendy did." She blushed worse. Gray was cracking up to see the usual emotionless Scarlet sit on the bed and blush a deeper red than Erza's hair. She fell to the ground and laid on her side and hugged her knees.

"I'm not used to having other people around me..."

"But aren't you a noble..." Lucy asked. "What about meetings and balls?"

" 'An isolated princess shall never see the light, that means you, you worthless wench.' Or that's what I believe my biological father said the day he was killed, by the one dearest to me..." She whispered the last part to where only Natsu could hear. Lucy ran over and hugged Scarlet and Scarlet looked shocked. She was about to wrap her arms around her but she stopped.

"It's alright my beloved Scarlet, they won't hurt you like the others did." A voice rang through her head. She instantly hugged Lucy tight.

Gray and Erza left Lucy, Scarlet and the unconscious Natsu alone, but they went to James for information about the mysterious girl. Erza went up to James with Gray by her side. Erza stared at James who was reading a book.

"Who are you?"

"I believe I already introduced myself Erza." He didn't even look up from his book.

"Let's rephrase that. What are you?" Grey said.

"We're all different, I'm an angel's son, Noah's, well human and Scarlet...-" he hesitated. "She's a slave of hell and the daughter of the devil..." Levy over heard the conversation and ran over.

"Are you talking about the myth of the Angel's Darkness?"

"Ah, so someone here is properly educated."

"Hey!" Grey yelled at him.

"I was kidding ice Mage."

"What's the myth about?" Erza asked.

"Well, two twins were born 400 years ago when dragons still lived or at least active, along with Zeref. Their mother and father were the rulers of Fiore. The boy was loved by all, and cherished. But the girl on the other hand, was shunned and hated for she could see things other people couldn't. She could see your memories, and fears, and worst of all, your darkest deed. She was whipped, burned, cut and almost killed. But one night, she met Satan himself, and instantly loved him, for he was the one who have her hope, but, she was unaware of his identity. So instead of being alone, she had him, the killer of all. The brother on the other hand met an angel, one that the devil despised. She won the boy's heart in one glance and so, both sister and brother, went their separate ways. And after that, they learned magic, magic that was made for one purpose, for them to kill each other. They were made into complete opposites. And after they were taught, they were both given the same job. For them to fight to the death." The guild began listening. "And so, when they met once more, they did as told and fought. They looked like a mirror image of each other, like yin and yang. But at one swift thought, the girl had an idea. She didn't want to kill her brother, but she didn't want to die herself, so she used a spell that even Satan couldn't use and did the unthinkable. She took the magic the angel taught him and left with magic that couldn't hurt. And since then, the girl has been looking and searching, for a way to save her brother, from the darkness that angel created. But, even though on the outside, they may look happy, they despise each other, and the demon girl, regrets ever letting him live." James looked at the ground and laughed like a madman. They looked to him.

"You already knew our past, dummies. So, have fun learning more, because I promise if you do, you'll have nightmares about that devil, and his demon daughter." He stood up and walked out of the guild. Scarlet heard all of this and ran out of the infirmary, fuming with anger.

"James, do you realize what you just did...?" She said clenching her teeth, restraining herself from killing. He turned around before walking out of the guild and smiled.

"I'm going to break out eventually along with him. And the others will try and find you, each for there own selfish reasons." He walked out. Scarlet fell to her knees in defeat.

"It's so easy to out together, they'll figure it out! What should I do...?" The guild knew that the story was true now, and that they were the children of heaven and hell. But the only questions are, who was Satan, and who was the angel? And who is trying to kill them, or take them away? Izayoi, well he watched this from a distance, slowly putting the pieces to this complex puzzle together.

**OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! OC's! GIVE THEM TO ME! NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The things that happened a month ago were slowly forgotten by MOST of the Fairy Tail members, but the others were cautious of James and especially Scarlet.

Scarlet tugged on Lucy's shirt indicating that she wanted something but Lucy didn't stop her conversation with Natsu. She tugged harder but she still didn't stop.

"Lucy... Can we go to the library opening... Please, I don't want to go alone..." Scarlet said to Lucy which finally got her attention. She pointed at a poster, It was the opening of a new library. Lucy smiled and patted the little girl on the head. Lucy was the only person in the guild that Scarlet trusted anymore besides Noah, but after the story levy told? James and Scarlet seemed to hate each other, and if they fought, they knew Scarlet would win. Lucy invited Levy, Wendy and for some reason Gray wanted to come too. Scarlet had seemed to lose the cold face more often to just look innocent, actually, when she wasn't acting cold, she was pretty cute.

Scarlet pulled on Lucy and Gray's hands so they left the guild while being followed by Levy and Wendy. They made it to the library opening and only saw a few people, most of them old, but one caught Scarlet's eyes. He was a Mage, and had green hair and magma red eyes. She smiled and walked into the library. She instantly went to the myth section and went to Z, and all of us know what that stands for. Zeref. She opened them all at ones and started reading at an abnormally fast pace. Lucy, Levy an Wendy went off while Gray just watched Scarlet in awe that she could read that fast. And he had a question to.

"Why did you get so many books on Zeref."

"Because it will benefit me, eventually." Gray sweat-dropped but quickly snapped out of it when he saw the guy with green hair and red eyes peeking at Scarlet from behind a shelf. The man quickly went away but Gray swiftly follow, after tripping over a pile of books Levy made. He stopped the man and glared at him.

"Why were you spying on Scar?"

"So her name is Scar, what an odd name. I was simply observing her and questioning myself why she has that many books on the dark wizard Zeref." He pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"As if! You weirdo!" Gray tried Land a punch on the man but the man simply dodged. After many punches kicks and dodges, they finally started using there magic. Gray shot 'Ice Lance' at him but he put up a shield of lava. Lucy and Levy sweated-dropped, Wendy started hyperventilating, but Scarlet just stood there watching carefully. But when they hit the library, Scarlett was don't with it.

"Stop these frivolous actions at once!" Neither of them stopped. She put her hand up indicating stop and everyone froze. She walked into the library and took a pen off the desk, then she walked up to the two fighters and started doodling on their faces. She swiped her hand threw the air and they fell to the ground because they froze in midair. The two men looked up at each others faces. The unknown boy started chuckling to himself while gray started cracking up, but then they both thought of something. Who did it. It couldn't have been them because they were innocent so it had to be either Lucy or Levy but they were laughing too much. And Wendy... Well, obviously she didn't do it because well, she's Wendy. But then they looked to Scarlet who was holding a pen and twirling it in her finger. She glared at them coldly.

"Don't do this in public ever again." They both shook in fear as a dark aura shoot out of her. They saluted to her.

"Aye! Gomendisai!" They said in unison. Everyone sweat dropped. She eyes two men walking down a street and a girl walking into a shop. She smirked. She whistled and shadows came from the ground.

"I want them. I want to make a team stronger than Lucy-neesan and they are what I need." The shadow went away like a snake leaving them all dumb founded. Another snake like shadow came up to her and she pouted at the mystery boy. It tied itself around him and soon he fell to the ground. So after a few minutes, there were 3 men and one woman wrapped up in shadows in front of Scarlet, and most of them were pissed. She smiles at them which made Gray's jaw drop.

"She smiled! And it was nice! Not one of those creepy ones! Holy shit someone give me a camera!" He was freakin out while Scarlet looked into there hearts and found their info. She smiled widened at that. She looked down.

"So I have a lava user, shadow user, a giant and a crystal goddess, how lovely."

"How do you know that!" The girl that was tied up tried to use her magic but I didn't work. Lucy touched Scarlet's shoulder.

"Rosie, this is going a bit to far."

"But these people are now part of my plan so I can't let them go." She walked over to the tied up people and looked down at them.

"I'm sorry, but your the last pieces I need. Please don't resist. I apologize for not being on my best behavior. If I don't have people as powerful as you, then that man, I'll have to remove it and... Everyone will die..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"And I don't want to kill anyone anymore..." She whispered the last par. Only the shadow user man heard. They stopped struggling and just looked at the girl blankly.

"I'll help!" The girl tied up said. The shadows instantly uncoiled themselves around her. The men just looked up at her with blank eyes but the lava user smirked.

"I'll help you, for research purposes." The shadows disappeared from around him too.

"I'll help too, so that means he'll help!" The large man said. All of them were free now and Scarlet smiled.

"Then that means, I'm strong enough to defeat both of them..." The shadow user looked over to the lava boy.

"Why does your head say stalker?"

"I don't know!"

So they all followed Scarlet back to Fairy Tail since they were all banned from the library which pissed Scarlet off, blah blah blah, there are 3 men and 1 girl blah blah blah, and they all went on team Rose along with Izayoi blah blah blah end of chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

They all entered Fairy Tail, everyone went quiet but Scarlet was tackled by Izayoi which made most of them freak out since Scarlet was small for her height so even under the male, the only thing of her you could see were her arms and sprawled out white hair.

"I missed you Scar-chan~! Natsu was trying to bully me~!" He yelled out. "Did you bring anything back for me to eat?!" He just realized the new dumbfounded people. "Scar-chan, who are they?" He pointed at the new people.

"Izayoi and Fairy Tail, please welcome, Taiyo the Lava Mage, Akery the Crystal Goddess, Rey the Shadow user and Samuel the giant." She pushed Izayoi off her and stood up.

"Scar-chan! Lets go eat dinner! I'm starved!" She looked at him blankly.

"I'm not hungry." She dragged the new members over to master and got them into the guild.

"You will be on my team."

"Who says you get to decide!?" Rey said.

"Do you want to join their teams?" She pointed to the drunk/fighting/idiotic guild.

"Whatever."

"If we can't eat lets go on a job! Kay Scar-chan! Please! Please!" He was practically hopping up and down. She sighed.

"We are a team, I agree, but you must convince them." All of them agreed and so Scarlet got an SS class from master.

"This one. It will be simple as long as I'm there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It says we'll get 500,000,000 if we slay or tame the demon correct, well, I'm good at that. I have a certain magic that will work for this." She dragged them out of the guild.

"We are leaving now since you all have nothing to concern yourselves with." She dragged them to a train station and bought tickets. (Rey looks like a 20 year old version of Kirito from SAO ((Sword Art Online)) Akery has long platinum pink hair with purple highlights and ice blue eyes. Taiyo has Like Gray's, but dark green, and red eyes. Izayoi is a lean, muscular young man of below average height(5'4) with a white skin tone,Izayoi has light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes. Then Samuel has no hair with red/orange eyes.) After awhile they made it off the train and into Pansa Village. It was destroyed, and on fire, a demon was raging around. Everyone froze except for Scarlet.

"You didn't say it was going to be so big!"

"All demons are big, you should know this." Scarlet said bluntly.


	8. Chapter 8

(Okay, so the people who are there are Rey, Samuel, Scarlet, Izayoi, Akery and Taiyo)

The demon looked to the 6 and just looked at them. Scarlet teleported away into a tree next to the demon.

"What the hell!" Rey yelled. "Get your ass back down here!" She fell asleep high up in the tree. "What?!" The demon struck a dark power at the 6 minus one sleeping child. They went flying back. Izayoi stood up.

"Burn." Izayoi said quietly. Part of the demon's body went up in flames. The rest of the group got up.

"Lava cyclone!" Taiyo screamed. I funnel of lava shot out at the demon's chest.

"Doki doki ice!" Akery yelled. A spear of sparkling ice shot out of the ground and through the demons foot. It screeched out in pain. Scarlet just watched as they did damage on the demon. Samuel used his sword to stab through the demon's leg and shadow like ropes entangled themselves around the demons body. After hours of magic shooting at the demon, it let out a evil laugh. Their spells had no effect. The demon healed himself.

"I-impossible!" A tired Izayoi said.

"Help us Scarlet! Is this a game to you!" Rey yelled yelled at her.

She jumped down from a branch that was at least 100 feet in the air. She stood in front of them.

"Close your eyes. Please."

"Why?! Do you have more secrets?!"

"Everyone has secrets. And mine won't stay hidden for long, Rey." They hesitantly closed their eyes. Scarlet removed 3 of her rings. A revolting, evil dark power was released from her body.

"Souls Take Over: Fallen Angel." Her eyes glowed red and black feathered wings grew from her back. She began to chant a spell.

"The child of darkness. The daughter of the Devil." Her voice began to crack from the tears that fell from her eyes. "I am the definition of evil. And as your queen, you have disobeyed me, and for that. You shall die under my unholy power!" A large ball of darkness surrounded it and Zeref's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"You have killed 37 out of 101 of my monsters. I'll give back what you want if you do it, my beloved daughter." Scarlet collapsed. Blood trickled from her mouth. Everyone ran over.

"I will achieve my goal, and that man will die, the man that destroyed me." Her eyes closed. Rey grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. They were teleported to Fairy Tail using the last of Rey's power. They ran inside the guild. Everyone was in a fighting position.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"That girl! Who is she?!" Erza yelled. They out her on the ground to reveal scarlet, with black feathered wings and fangs.

"It seems your secrets going to get down, you devil." James said in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this dark power, it's exactly like his... But it's a bit off..."  
"I don't know, but during the battle we felt, well weak." Akery said.  
"She was draining your power to make it her own." James said while walking over to her.  
"She's the daughter of the devil in this world, meaning, Zeref. And so on, one would only expect for her to know and understand the dark arts."  
"But, then who is the angel?"  
"Mavis of course." All there jaws dropped.  
"Where has Mavis been anyways?"  
"Trying to find a way to kill Zeref but right now, there are only 3 and the strongest would never fight him."  
"Who's that?"  
"Her of course." He pulled an extra ring out of his pocket and put it on her index finger. Her dark power went away. "And that's why, she never removes her jewelry."  
"What did you mean draining our power?!"  
"Well, that spell that she used, only had a 50 50 chance of survival with the small amount of power she uses, so she took some of yours, to protect you." He stood up and sat in a chair.  
"What's going to happen next in our time here. Oh yes, the beloved grand magic games. I can't wait, sadly, I won't be participating. Oh yeah, you shouldn't leave her on the ground." James said while pointing at the winged girl. Izayoi picked her up. Her skin was pale, and as cold as winter. Her frosty white hair was tainted red with the demon's blood and she was coated in dirt. He placed her down on one of the infirmary's bed. The walls were painted a pale blue and the floors were tiled white. He got a warm washcloth and started wiping the dirt from her cold dead face. Her slow deep breaths, turned into frantic quick breaths. She was tossing and turning now. A cold sweat trickled down her face.  
"Z-oniichan, don't do it... Please... I don't want James to die... Don't kill him... Stop... Stop..." She was saying this in her sleep, clear fear and pain in her hushed voice. "Stop!" She shot up. She was shaking in fear. She looked to her legs and held herself.  
"Izayoi, it's you right...? Not James..."  
"It's me... Are you alri-" Before he could finish he was tackled into a hug, making him fall off the bed with a thud. She just laid on him, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"I'm going to leave. I going to make sure no one dies. I'm going to stop Z-oniisan from doing anything stupid. I'm going to stop him, even if it makes Fairy Tail hate me. I'll do it, to protect these innocent humans. Even if I have to die in the process. Will you support me? I know it's selfish... But do it, please... Help me... You are the only person I can truly trust here..." All he did was smile cheerfully and chuckle. He sat up.  
"Of course I will!"  
"Thank goodness..." She rested her forehead on his shoulder. Taiyo, Akery and Rey knocked on the door and came in without waiting for answer. The just stared blankly as the once again emotionless Scarlet was sitting on the cheerful Izayoi's lap.  
"Uh... Sorry to ruin the moment!" Akery ran away while the 2 males just looked blankly at them.  
"What?" Izayoi asked completely unaware of the situation.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Rey said deviously.  
"No." She got up and Stretched. "Izayoi, let's go look at the mission's board. I want to be part of the GMG's this year." And so they walked right past Rey and then they noticed something. Her wounds were already healed.

5 MONTH TIME SKIP TO GMG.  
-PARTICIPANTS-  
TEAM A: NATSU, SCARLET, IZAYOI, TAIYO, SAMUEL.  
TEAM B: REY, GRAY, AKERY, ERZA, JAMES.

No One's POV:

They all came to the hotel they were to be staying at. They got 5 rooms. One for Erza and Akery. Another for James and Rey. Another for Gray and Natsu. Another for Taiyo and Samuel and the last one for Izayoi and Scarlet since they were partners in crime. They all entered their rooms. It was 10 pm. Scarlet and Izayoi picked at some food that they bought and eat a little. Then did their own thing until it was midnight where the labyrinth came out and the pumpkin man started talking.  
"This year, we will be doing Labyrinth again-kabo!" The pumpkin man yelled. Scarlet stood up and brushed of her gothic lolita dress and tied up her long, think white hair in a high pony with a black bow. She stepped over to her window and looked outside.  
"The exit is so easy to find..." Scarlet said. Izayoi jut nodded.  
"We will begin in 3 2 1, go-kabo!" The pumpkin yelled. Scarlet just took a step out and met with the rest of team A. Shadows engulfed them and they were already the the entrance to the arena. Team B got there right after them. They walked into the stadium and waited for about 45 minutes, which seemed like hours, for the other teams to arrive. All the teams made it.  
"In first place Fairy Tail A! In second place Team Fairy Tail B! And third place Sabortooth!" The other teams Were mentioned and so, everyone returned to their rooms. Scarlet entered her room with Izayoi and entered the bathroom. She exited wearing a pink silky nightgown. She snuggled into her bed and began to read an old looking book and after awhile. Both slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

NEXT DAY! DAY 1 OF THE GMG!

They both woke up and began to get ready. Today, she wore a red lolita dress with a rose in her long wavy hair that was down. They walked to the the stadium in silence. They went to there designated area that had a small, black round table with a white tablecloth. Scarlet sat down and yawned. The Pumpkin-Man came out and smiled widely.  
"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheered and Scarlet covered her ears. She had her emotionless face on still.  
"The first event will be hidden! Pick your participants and meet in the center of the stadium!" She glanced at Izayoi in a bored manner. "Can you handle this? I'm sure you can." He nodded happily and jumped from the balcony that they were on. He ran to center and waved to Scarlet.  
"Souls is the key thing here Izayoi, artificial creations don't have souls." She said. His sensitive ears picked it up along with team B and Team Sabortooth who were right next to them. She sat on the edge of the balcony. And stared at him. And so, the game began. Izayoi ran to the center immediately ignoring the others. He closed his eyes and said a simple word, while imagining what he wanted done.  
"Find." He said imagining the people he wanted. He saw them now. The fakes looked a dark gray while the others, were colorful and glowing with light. He ran at Eve who was deleted as punched him in the back. And after multiple punches, kicks and magical blasts, the game was over.

FIRST: Fairy Tail Team A  
SECOND: Fairy Tail Team B  
THIRD: Sabortooth  
FOURTH: Mermaid Heel  
FIFTH: Blue Pegasus  
SIXTH: Lamia Scale  
SEVENTH: Quatro Puppy  
EIGHTH: Twilight Ogre (I don't do Raven Tail. Sorry)

Izayoi came running back and jumped back on to the balcony and laughed.  
"Done~ We got first~!" Izayoi shouted happily. "Scar-chan! I'm hungry! Feed m-" Before he could finish she shoved a bite of cake in his mouth and pushed a plate over to him.  
"Be quiet, I'm tired." She said coldly.  
"Gomen! Gomen!" He said while rubbing the back if his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for the next event. A battle. It was FT Team A vs. Team Sabortooth. They picked Sting and Rogue while FT Team A picked Scarlet and Natsu. They both went into the center. Scarlet yawned which made Team Sabortooth jaw drop.  
"Who does she think she is?!" Sting yelled.  
"Her name is Scarlet, didn't you listen to the pumpkin man." Rogue said bored.  
"You have 30 minutes to complete this battle! 3 2 1 Begin!" The pumpkin man yelled. Scarlet instantly pointed two fingers out and hit multiple of Natsu's pressure points making him KO. Team Sabortooth and the rest of the stadium sweat-dropped.  
"Why did you do that...?" Sting asked.  
"Because he is of no use to me in this battle." She said emotionless, but coldly. "Are you going to attack?" Sting smirked and both men went in a fight position to fight the little girl.  
"White dragon slayer's roar!" A large beam of light shot at her in a big explosion. When they heard nothing but silence the men stopped and smirked. They dust cleared and Scarlet wasn't there.  
"Was my attack really that powerful?! Wow! I'm amazing!" He praised himself. They turned around to wave to their guild just to see Scarlet sitting on the ground like nothing happened.  
"What?! How did you get there?!"  
"Teleportation, what else?" She stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt.  
"No unnecessary movements are needed." She looked at them and watched as they made multiple attempts to hit her but she dodged every time. She was obviously playing with them. There were minutes left now.  
"Oh my, play time is over." She said.  
"Play time?! You mean this is just a game?!" Sting yelled shakily. She walked up to the men who were standing side by side and whispered something in their ears that made their hearts pound and their eyes widen.  
"Life is simply my game. You are all my pawns, meaning, I can kill as I please-" she smirked evilly. "And you can't stop me." She punched them both in the stomachs which knocked them out instantly. The force made them cough up blood. Everyone was silent.  
"Team Fairy Tail A wins..." The pumpkin man said quietly.  
"But I do that to save you..." She dragged them over to their guild and jumped up to their balcony. "Her rare your dragons. I would recommend healing them, because I'll only cause them pain." She simply jumped off their balcony and into FT Team A's. She sat at the table and out her head down.  
"I only have 6 more days..." She fells asleep. The twins woke up.  
"Where is she?!" Sting yelled. He eyed her. "You can't treat people and their lives as just a part of your game!" He yelled at the sleeping girl. James teleported over to them and slapped James.  
"You don't understand. She HAS to play the bad guy. If she doesn't then their would be an imbalance I'm the world. And very bad things would happen. Much like last years GMG but ten times worse. Demons would come with Zeref and Scarlet would be forced to help Zeref, or fight her savior. Do you hear me?! She has faced more hardship then you will ever know of! It's absolutely terrifying! But, what is life without fear?" He grabbed sting by the hair and threw him to the ground. "You're just a worthless pig compared to what we can do." Mackarov was disgusted with one of his children's actions.  
"James! Stop this at once!" James stopped and glared at Sting. He teleported to Scarlet's side.  
"Talk about a love hate relationship..." James said. He laid on the table and played with Scarlet's hair. The stadium was silent and they were just staring at FT Team A.


End file.
